Fairy Fencer F
Advent Dark Force | platforms = PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch | released = PlayStation 3 2014-08-01, Natural Doctrine and Fairy Fencer F swap release date, Hardcore Gamer|EU|September 19, 2014|AUS|September 25, 2014}}Microsoft Windows '''PlayStation 4' }}Microsoft Windows Nintendo Switch }} | genre = Role-playing | modes = Single-player | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = Yoshitaka Amano Tsunako | writer = Toshiki Inoue | composer = Benjamin Wallfisch Mychael Danna }} is a 2013 fantasy role-playing game under Compile Heart's Galapagos RPG brand for the PlayStation 32013-05-08, First Glimpse Of Fairy Fencer F, Siliconera and Microsoft Windows. The game uses a modified version of ''Hyperdimension Neptunia battle system. The PC version was released on August 4, 2015. An expanded version, titled Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force, was released in Japan in 20152014-09-01, Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force announced for PlayStation 4, Gematsu for the PlayStation 4, and was released worldwide in 2016, PC version in 2017 and Nintendo Switch version in 2018. Story A long time ago there was a conflict between a goddess and an evil god. The two deities didn’t fight directly, but created a large number of special weapons for others to use. Eventually, these powers sealed each other and the power vanished from the world. Fast forward to modern times where these leftover weapons are called "Furies" and warriors that wield them are "Fencers." Fury weapons are said to be incredibly powerful, so Fencers constantly scramble to acquire them. By a strange coincidence, two fencers, Fang and Tiara, get caught up in the struggle between the goddess and evil god. Release Fairy Fencer F was released on October 10, 2013 in Japan with an English version being released in North America, Europe and Australia on September 16, 19, and 25, 2014. The localization and publishing was handled by NIS America. A limited Collector's Edition was produced for the English release. In addition to the game, the Limited Edition featured a hardcover art book, a copy of the games soundtrack, and a beanie, all packed in a collectible box. This edition retailed for $74.99, and sold out before the game came out. It was available exclusively on NIS's website. It features Yoshitaka Amano as a concept artist, Benjamin Wallfisch and Mychael Danna as the composers, Tsunako as a character designer, Toshiki Inoue as a screenwriter and the "Neptunia Team" as some of the development team. On August 31, 2014, an expanded version, Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force was announced during Sony's Tokyo Game Show Press Conference. It is scheduled for release on the PlayStation 4 in 2015. At the time, there were no international release announced. Amano, Uematsu (composer), Tsunako, and Inoue are all returning as well. Fairy Fencer F Advent Dark Force has English/Japanese audio as well as traditional Chinese subtitles. フェアリーフェンサー エフ ADVENT DARK FORCE 妖精劍士 F ADVENT DARK FORCE on Steam|website=store.steampowered.com|language=en|access-date=2017-05-03}} Advent Dark Force Fairy Fencer F Advent Dark Force is an enhanced remaster of the original game for PlayStation 4, PC and Nintendo Switch. It features extended fights, updated graphics, rebalancing, new story routes and character endings. The Switch version includes all of the new DLC on the PlayStation 4 version. Reception (PC) 66/100 }} Fairy Fencer F received mixed to positive reviews. The PlayStation 3 version received an aggregated score 65/100 on Metacritic based on 31 reviews. The Microsoft Windows version received an aggregated score of 69.37% on GameRankings based on 8 reviews and 66/100 on Metacritic based on 8 reviews. The PS4 version of Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force received an aggregated score of 71/100 on Metacritic based on 21 reviews. References External links * Official website * Manual Category:2013 video games Category:Compile Heart games Category:Fantasy video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Windows games Category:Video games scored by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Video games scored by Mychael Danna Category:Video games scored by Guillaume Roussel Category:Video games scored by David Buckley